warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Glinda the Good Witch of the North
Glinda the Good Witch of the North is the supporting character of The Wizard of Oz. She helps and guides Dorothy Gale on her quest to Emerald City. Personality She is kind, compassionate, wise, and caring. Appearance She wears a pink gown with a matching crown, carries a long magic wand with a star on it, and auburn curly hair. Appearances Live-action productions ''The Wizard of Oz Glinda first appears after Dorothy Gale lands in the Land of Oz. Glinda walks up to Dorothy and asked if she's a good witch or a bad witch, Dorothy replied that she's not a witch at all. Glinda understands and she sees Toto she asked if its the witch and Dorothy replied that Toto is her dog. Glinda says she's a little muddled the Munchkins called her because the house landed on the Wicked Witch of the East. Then Glinda says that the Munchkins want to know if Dorothy is a good witch or a bad witch. Dorothy said she already told her that she's not a witch at all and she also says that witches are old and ugly then she hears the Munchkins laugh. Dorothy asked what the sound was, Glinda replied that the Munchkins are laughing because she is a witch and she's the Good Witch of the North. Dorothy was surprised that she never heard of a beautiful witch before Glinda replied that only bad witches are ugly. Dorothy asked what munchkins are Glinda replied their little people of the land who live in this land and it's Munchkinland and Dorothy is their national heroine. Glinda encourages all of the Munchkins to come out of their hiding places and greet Dorothy. Glinda smiles at Dorothy then she goes into the carriage. Glinda announces that The Wicked Witch of the East at last is dead and the Munchkins all cheered. Glinda looks on with admiration as Dorothy was escorted with the Munchkins then Dorothy goes back to her. However the celebration was cut short when The Wicked Witch of the West arrives a nervous Dorothy thought she was dead, Glinda replied that was her sister The Wicked Witch of the East and this is The Wicked Witch of the West and she's worst than the other one. Glinda asked the Wicked Witch if she's forgetting the ruby slippers and she says yes. Then Glinda transfers the ruby slippers to Dorothy's feet and the Wicked Witch was outraged. Glinda advises Dorothy to keep tight inside of them their magic inside of them must be very powerful and the Wicked Witch wouldn't want them so badly Dorothy nods in agreement. The Wicked Witch told Glinda to stay out of this or she'll fix her as well. Glinda dismissed it and tells her that she has no power here also tells her to be gone before somebody drops a house on her then the Wicked Witch disappeared. She tells the Munchkins to get and assures them that it's all right. Dorothy expresses her desire to go home to Kansas and Glinda suggests she follows the yellow brick road she reminds Dorothy that the ruby slippers would never be removed because she will be at the mercy of the Wicked Witch. Then Glinda disappears in her bubble. After Toto, Dorothy, and Lion fall under the Wicked Witch's spell, Glinda is seen using her good magic making the snow fall to wake up Dorothy. Toto, and Lion. She later arrived at the Emerald City near the end of the film Dorothy asked if she can help her and Glinda kindly replies that she doesn't need to be help any longer and tells her that she has the power to go back to Kansas. Glinda says to Dorothy those magic slippers will take her home in two seconds and Dorothy asked Now? Glinda replied Whenever you wish. After Dorothy said goodbye to her friends then Glinda instructs Dorothy to close her eyes and tap her heels together three times and think to herself say the magic message "There's no place like home." The Wizard of Oz in Concert: Dreams Come True Animated productions Tom and Jerry and the Wizard of Oz Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz 1990 animated television series Relationships Quotes :Dorothy Gale'' "Are you a good witch, or a bad witch?" Gallery Trivia Category:Non-WarnerMedia characters Category:The Wizard of Oz Category:Females Category:Magic users Category:Witches Category:The Wizard of Oz characters Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer characters Category:Characters Category:Turner Entertainment characters Category:Warner Bros. characters Category:Acquired Characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Wizards Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Tom and Jerry characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Supporting characters